<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Show of Gratitude by RedDeerling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137292">Show of Gratitude</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedDeerling/pseuds/RedDeerling'>RedDeerling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Relationships, During Timeskip (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Fire Emblem: Three Houses Spoilers, Gen, Spoilers for Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:08:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedDeerling/pseuds/RedDeerling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate take on Cyril.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Catherine &amp; Cyril &amp; Shamir Nevrand, Catherine &amp; Cyril (Fire Emblem), Catherine/Shamir Nevrand, Cyril &amp; Shamir Nevrand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Show of Gratitude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone! So Shamir, Catherine and Cyril all mean a lot to me...but I've never been happy with the treatment Cyril got in the game. This is just a little idea I had that I wanted to do a short piece on, to sort of get it out there. It's been a while since I've played, so I'm sure I'm hazy on some of the details...Sorry if I mixed anything up! </p><p>This story is mainly focusing on Cyril and Shamir though, with mentions of Catherine (and implied Cathmir). I'm hoping to do more with these three in the future too, and one where Catherine is properly in it c: Maybe a similar kind of setting, or maybe something different. We'll see. </p><p>Thank you for reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two years, four months, and six days ago today. That's how long it'd been since they'd fled Garreg Mach Monastery after Edelgard's declaration of war on the church.</p><p>Cyril had been on the road with Shamir and Catherine the entire time, traveling between one battlefield or another. And even though the two of them had discarded their Knights of Seiros uniforms, Catherine, at the very least, was still recognizable enough to draw unwanted attention. There was that, plus the fact that Thunderbrand wasn't exactly the easiest sort of weapon to tuck and hide away. It tended to make lying low more difficult than they'd like, and even going into town could get risky. Still, they couldn't go on forever without properly stocking up on supplies.</p><p>It'd lead to a fair share of trips, like today, where Cyril and Shamir would head off on their own – leaving Catherine back to tend to their campsite alone (as much as she hated it) while they did the shopping. That being the case, this wasn't the first time Cyril found himself alone with his mentor.</p><p>Except...</p><p>“Haven't heard you mention 'Lady Rhea' quite so much lately.”</p><p>That...was a new one.</p><p>Cyril had figured a question (or statement) like that would be coming sooner or later. But he still forgot that soon could always mean <em>now</em> when he was least expecting it. He winced a little at the bluntness of her words, but Shamir wasn't the type to delicately broach a subject. Still, she said it pretty matter-of-factly. And while he was relieved it didn't sound accusatory or anything, it was hard to get a read on what she might be thinking. At least<em> that</em> in itself wasn't anything Cyril wasn't used to.</p><p>He turned towards her and let out a bit of a nervous laugh. “You waited until we were away from Catherine again, huh?”</p><p>His gaze shifted towards some of their surroundings. The cobblestone paths, the humble buildings, the little market stalls filled with vast assortments of produce. It was late in the afternoon by now, but there was still a fair amount of people out and about getting their own shopping done as well. “Is it alright to talk out here..?”</p><p>Shamir waved him off with one hand. “You really think I'd bring it up if it wasn't safe? We're back in alliance territory now.” She paused for a moment, a light smirk quirking at one of the corners of her lips. “Honestly, Catherine could probably get around just fine.”</p><p>Cyril let out another laugh, a little more at ease this time. Poor Catherine. She'd really been complaining a lot lately about wanting a hot bath and a real bed. But if that meant Shamir'd left her behind on purpose for their talk...well, he'd have to apologize to her later. Because if they had do this now, he was grateful for the privacy.</p><p>He nodded slowly, his gaze shifting back down towards the ground. Shamir had chosen a long stretch of road filled with enough people that it'd be easy to get lost in the crowds. This way they could walk aimlessly and talk without anyone taking too much notice. His own smile turned somewhat wry as he stared down hard at his shoes. “Well...yeah. I guess I haven't.”</p><p>His voice sounded quiet to his own ears. In the end, it wasn't as if he was upset with Shamir for springing this on him, or that he was unwilling to talk. It had more to do with knowing where to start.</p><p>Shamir seemed, at the very least, sympathetic to the fact that it wouldn't be an easy conversation to have. When he didn't continue, she nudged him along. Just a little bit more. “Do you feel differently? Now that we've been away.”</p><p>Something in the way she said it made Cyril wonder if she already knew that wasn't the case. But either way, it was enough of a jumping off point for him to work with. Still...even as the words slowly started to form together in his head, he bit down on his lip. He'd already imagined this sort of scenario before. He trusted Shamir. And she sure as heck made her opinions of the church clear in the past.</p><p>Even so...it didn't matter that he wasn't afraid of telling her. Saying those words would be taking like taking his first steps into something new. A version of Cyril that he hadn't been able to <em>be</em> for a long, long time now. Finding his way there – speaking those thoughts out loud to another person felt...almost wrong. Like it was going against everything he'd done to protect himself.</p><p>But a year of easing off and <em>away</em> from how he'd acted before had helped a bit. Like it was cushioning the blow. And Shamir herself had gone out of her way to try and make things easier on him. Leaving her partner behind, implying that she'd keep this between the two of them.</p><p>Cyril sucked in a breath. The only way to get his thoughts out was to strike at the heart of the matter. And he felt something like bitter laughter in his voice as he started to talk.</p><p>“Well...to tell you the truth. I always...kinda hated it there.”</p><p>Shamir turned to look right towards him, her eyes widening slightly. Cyril found himself surprised at seeing <em>her</em> surprise. But, then again, no matter what she must've been guessing at...this was still a far cry from how he'd normally acted, huh?</p><p>He smiled a little, holding both his hands up and trying to assure her. “Okay, maybe that was a little overkill. I don't mean I hated <em>everything</em> there. I liked the professor...I liked being in their classes. I liked some of the other students, sharing meals together, going out on missions...” He paused, turning towards her – brightening up a little more. “I liked getting to learn from you.”</p><p>“<em>But...</em>?” Shamir urged at the obvious rest of the sentiment that was still hanging there. Waiting for an explanation.</p><p>A breathy sigh rushed out of his mouth. He'd thought getting that last part out would make things easier, but that just wasn't gonna be the case with it, huh? Well, there wasn't any turning back now anyway.</p><p>“I wasn't...completely lying whenever I said I was grateful.” It was a better life than being with House Goneril. It was better than being dead. They were words that maybe...just maybe, echoed the sentiments that some of his classmates had had towards their own birth parents. Layers upon layers of complex feelings that were caught up in a web of love that a child might still feels toward the one who raised them. No matter whether it's deserved or not.</p><p>“But...she, the church...all of it's pretty terrifying, isn't it...?”</p><p>After a moment had passed, all Shamir responded with was a simple nod. Maybe an agreement, or maybe just telling him to continue on.</p><p>“I've been there long enough. I've seen what she...what can happen to people. I didn't know what'd happen to <em>me</em> if I didn't seem grateful. If I didn't try to make myself useful. And I didn't have anywhere else to go.”</p><p>Even Almyra. Even though he truly didn't hold an overly strong love for his homeland, it was still home, in the end. Back when Cyril had been younger, and toyed with the idea of returning one day – his dreams had been infiltrated with nothing but nightmares of the church, of Rhea, hunting him down until he was dead and buried in the ground.</p><p>No, Garreg Mach Monastery had been the best sort of home he could've hoped for at the time. Rhea would have living proof of one of her good deeds, and he would have his peaceful life inside the school walls. So he'd worked hard to earn his keep. To make sure there wasn't a doubt in anyone's minds that he <em>wanted</em> to be there. That he wanted to be useful. That he was loyal. And he'd never have given them any reason to think otherwise.</p><p>If he was being honest with himself...Shamir had been the first one to give him hope for a way out. Learning under her had been a chance at a new life, even if it might've still been one connected to the monastery.</p><p>Cyril couldn't say that a weight had been lifted after finally saying those words. There was too <em>much</em> weight for it to be gone all at once. But it still felt good. Like some of the tension was starting to seep out of his shoulders, bit by bit.</p><p>He let the words hang in the air for a while longer. Maybe that wasn't enough to cover everything, but it felt like it was the right amount Shamir needed to hear. So after a few moments had passed, he chanced a glance towards his mentor.</p><p>He found her staring straight ahead this time – looking down the long winding road that lay ahead of them. The one that went through town and past it, back out onto the road again, and leading farther away from the school they'd left behind.</p><p>“Huh...so that's it....”</p><p>Cyril waited a beat to see if she'd eventually turn back towards him. Giving him <em>some</em> sort of reaction. And when she didn't -</p><p>“Uhh......Shamir?”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“Do you...I dunno. Have anything to say about it...?”</p><p>It felt like the most awkward phrasing he could've come up with, but hopefully she wouldn't be expecting much more out of him after that. And to his utter shock, Cyril witnessed a smile unfolding on Shamir's face.</p><p>She shook her head to herself. “I'm just impressed, Cyril.”</p><p>The flushed feeling on his cheeks was immediate. This was coming from the woman who'd never uttered more than a...what was the last thing she'd said about his archery? It was fine? Maybe?</p><p>“I-impressed...??”</p><p>She nodded. “You had me fooled. The whole time, not counting the past year.”</p><p>Finally, she turned towards him again – reaching a hand over to gently rest it on the top of his head. “Thanks. For deciding to let your guard down around me.”</p><p>For allowing a chance for this conversation to happen at all.</p><p>Cyril's cheeks were burning now. Both Shamir and Catherine had, for all intents and purposes, started slowly filling in the roles that he'd never been able to imagine Rhea in. But even after a year, he still wasn't used to a mother's praise. Especially from Shamir, who gave it out in such precious little quantities. He didn't know what to say.</p><p>But for once, Shamir carried on when he was at a loss for words. Maybe she was being merciful and saving him the embarrassment of fumbling over himself for a response.</p><p>“Oh. And don't worry too much about Catherine. You don't have to rush to tell her anything, but. Don't worry.”</p><p>The sudden shift in direction towards Catherine made Cyril start a little. He hadn't even had time to process telling Shamir, let alone deciding what to do next...And he was surprised by the certainty in her words on the subject. It was hard to guess exactly <em>why</em> he shouldn't worry. But if anyone knew Catherine...it was her partner.</p><p>He managed a nod and a small smile. “O-okay.”</p><p>Seemingly satisfied with the response, Shamir returned her hand to her side. Cyril didn't make any move to fix his hair.</p><p>“We'll get the rest of the things we need, then go get Catherine. Tell her the town's been scouted out and safe to go in. Sound good?”</p><p>He found himself smiling a little easier already. Even though that probably wasn't the end of the conversation for good...it was still enough. That really was all Shamir needed to hear to accept him. And it didn't seem like it was going to change much of anything between the two of them. It was hard not to marvel at how simple the exchange ended up being.</p><p>There was a swell of gratitude in his chest. The way that true gratitude should have always felt.</p><p>“Won't she realize it didn't need scouting once she comes in?”</p><p>Shamir laughed again and flashed a knowing grin at him. “Not if you help me convince her.”</p><p>Ir was in that moment Cyril realized maybe he wasn't the only one who'd been slowly opening up and changing as they'd been on the road. Although he was sure that, in Shamir's case, it had a little more to do with who she was spending time <em>with</em> and not <em>away </em>from.</p><p>“Well, alright. But if we get caught, you'll have to be the one coming up with the explanation.”</p><p>“Deal.” She didn't even miss a beat. “Convincing her will be easy enough anyway, if she gets that bath she's been whining about.”</p><p>Cyril gave himself a moment to turn his gaze away, and up towards the cloudless sky above. He let out another long breath through his nose in attempt to ease his nerves. Even a small shift in the tension he'd been holding all this time was enough to throw him off balance.</p><p>He closed his eyes, letting the warm summer winds pass him by. It was impossible to know what sort of turn his life would take, with the state the world was in. But for the first time, in a <em>long</em> time, he really was starting to believe that he could reach out and take something for himself to enjoy. He was looking forward to dinner together that night. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>